1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a virtual system management mode device, and more particularly relates to a system management mode for a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional central processing unit (CPU) executes a system management interrupt operation by System Management Interrupt (SMI), and the central processing unit executes system management interrupt process. When the system management interrupt process is completed, a return system management command is generated, such that the interrupted operating system process may be continued. The system management interrupt process includes lots of functions, and is widely used in computer systems due to the great number of safety features available and high priority for processing. However, those functions depend on the support of a CPU. Once the CPU has no the system management interrupt mode, it would be more difficult to use the application of the related system management and keep the system management function safe. Therefore, in such a case, a method to replace a system management interrupt mode is needed.